


Ready set, Let's go

by luinil80



Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, How to survive, Other, Post-Order 66, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: - They had to survive somehow, they knew it and they did the thing that seemed most logical to them in their mind.___moodboard: me___( song lyrics - in italic : Ready set, let’s go - Sam Tinnesz )
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801
Kudos: 6





	Ready set, Let's go

aurebesh translation: _what we were is no more._

______________

> _No pain, no victory  
>  Your reign is history  
> ‘Cause we’re not stoppin’ 'til we break through  
> So take your best shot, make your move_
> 
> _Oh, step right up, who’s next?  
>  You’re messin’ with the best _

After the fall, after that horrible day, everything seemed lost … and everything was no longer as it was before.

They had to survive somehow, they knew it and they did the thing that seemed most logical to them in their mind.

Staying together.

They had to hide as best as they could and that was certain. It had been a quick and almost irrational decision, the rising Empire was quickly taking shape around them, so going undercover as bounty hunters and meanwhile staying together was, for now, the best chance they had.

They stationed for a while on a space station orbiting around a small moon, the time they needed to gather as many ideas and plans as possible and then see what they could do next. Replacing the ship was their most urgent priority, selling it undercover as part of the Republic’s property, a Republic now dead, leaving behind the last thing that kept them tied to a past that would never return.

With different clothes and fake implants, hiding their faces behind heavy masks in public, claiming that they needed them to breathe,

The galaxy was in their favor for once and finding a distant and barely inhabited planet was easy enough, far from prying eyes. But the hardest part was yet to come.

It wasn’t easy, but they endured.

Soon they would meet more skilled hunters, ready to fight with them for some extra credits, luckily everyone thought they were dead. This helped to ease the pain they both still felt, even though it was still deep inside them.

Every day the same motto:

Surviving and fight to see another day.

Who knows what the future had in store for them…

**Author's Note:**

> believe me, i did this for fun just because i fell in love with the song that gave me -power duo- vibes so…this AU idea was the next thing my mind came up with.
> 
> silly? absolutely.  
> ___  
> this could be the start for an original, au fic about them? we'll see. i really like the idea of bounty hunters....


End file.
